SCP One-Shots
by UR NEIGHB0R
Summary: There are many things left unexplained during the Breach. Why didn't the D-Class encounter any other SCPs in the facility? How did the facility recovered? Why was the internet down? All of these questions will be answered here.


**So while I completing my main project, which is the other SCP story, I'm just going to do some sort of side project.**

**Mind you, this is only for the shits and giggles, m'kay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not hold any rights to the SCP Foundation. If, however, I do happen to own the facility, I'd probably implement every SCP into the horror game.**

* * *

><p><strong>Why the internet is prohibited...<strong>

_October 17, 2013, 11:20 AM_

_SCP Foundation_

_Entrance Zone_

I kept running and running as far as I could from this place, but no matter how far I got, this place seems to extend farther than I expected it to be.

Pushing the button to the office area, there are chairs over at the computers.

Finally.

I sat on one of the chairs, the cushion being a big haven for me.

"Oh boy," I sighed as I leaned on the chair.

I needed something to calm myself down with, something that will take all the pain and stress away from my current predicament.

Something _nice and re__laxing_.

Taking some of the joints I found in Dr. Maynard's office, I took the lighter I found on one of the dead guards and lit the joint.

I put it in my mouth before realizing that I'm sitting at the offices.

And since there are offices, there must be computers!

**(A.N. Genius on the works here.)**

So, in the end, I started looking around.

In the back of the room, to the entrance of the room, everywhere.

But, in my cloud nine state, I completely dismissed the computers over where I was sitting at.

Only to turn around and to see the computers, I ran back to the same spot I was sitting in as I relaxed, with both the joint in my mouth and my ass in the cushion.

Turning on the computer, I waited through the procedure of the loading screen.

The logo of the SCP foundation came in, rotating indicating that the computer is in fact loading.

A command prompt came in.

_Please enter your name and password._

"Hmm," I wondered as I sat there, thinking of an idea of an account.

_Username: Dr. L_

_Password: 1234_

_Access granted..._

_Welcome, Dr. L..._

I waited as the welcome sign came careening in, a symbol of a fist surrounded in a circle coming in.

Finally, I was granted access to the beauty of the computer.

"Yeesh!" I shouted out in happiness as I ran back down the hall to the bathroom.

I immediately ran into one of the stalls, which was conveniently already open.

Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from the toilet.

**_"I am the Butt Ghost. I WILL EAT YOUR BUTT!"_** The toilet shouted out, but was ignored for the aching pain of blue balls.

I ran out with all the toilet paper, but no before hearing the next line...

_**"DAMNIT! I want some of that**_**_ ass_,"** The toilet whimpered.

Racing back to the computer, I sat back down already typing as fast a I can for the internet browser to load up.

"Alright, Let's do this!" I shouted as I got ready for the squirtdown event that's about to take place.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later<em>

"Alright everyone," Franklin announce as the 2/3 of the recovery team stood up in attention.

"Does anyone have any new information on the whereabouts of the escaped SCPs?"

"None, Chief," One of the MTFs stated back. "It seems that SCP 106 retreated to his pocket dimension for quite some time. And SCP 079's data is still in the system."

"Hmm," he stood there, thinking of the best solution as of right now.

"Sir!" I nearly stumbled in shock.

"You mind knocking next time?!" I shouted as the poor MTF in front of me shivered.

"That's not the problem, sir" He shouted. "We found SCP 106, but he's in some sort of shock right now."

"WHAT?!" I stood there, with my jaw hanging.

"Uh, yeah." The MTF confirmed.

"Apparently, we found him in the offices near the entrances. However the circumstances are, well, a little strange, sir."

"Ugh, what are the they then?" Franklin asked, rubbing his temple as he walked towards the door.

"Um, I think it's better to look at this yourself. Kinda hard to describe, sir."

*SIGH* "Fine, lead the way." he followed the guard.

* * *

><p><em>October 17, 2013, 12:30 AM<em>

_SCP Foundation_

_Entrance Zone-Office Area_

"Sir, I think it's best you wear this." The MTF then gives him a gas mask. "The smell in there can drive anyone insane."

"So," Franklin started as he puts on the mask. "What's the situation?"

"Well, after the breach has been taken care of, the clean up crew started looking all over the place for any survivors," He began explaining.

"And?" The chief egged him.

"Well, we found one."

He opened the door as the two men entered the room.

There were strange splotches of some white substance everywhere: on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling.

Everywhere.

"We found him here." He pointed to a man that's leaning on the chair, not moving.

"What exactly happened here?!" I shouted out as my foot got caught in some of the goop on the floor.

"Well.." The guard started.

* * *

><p><span><em>20 minutes after the Breach<em>

_"So, exactly what are we looking for sir?" one of the MTF asked the leader._

_"We're not sure, really." The Leader admitted. "One of the officers reported that there's some moaning over in one of the office areas, and we're the unlucky ones dispatched to investigate."_

_They walked down more until they saw a particular door completely closed off, with some weird sticky substance sealing the door shut._

_"Uh, sir?" One of the guys asked their leader. "Is this the one?"_

_"Don't ask, please." He said. "Now, do we have a blow torch anywhere?"_

* * *

><p><span><em>5 minutes later<em>

_The leader sighed as he looked as his watch._

_"How much longer until we're through?" He asked._

_"Um, probably 30 more seconds." The guard using the blow torch estimated._

_"Good, everyone," the leader announced. "Get ready."  
><em>

_All grabbed their respective weapons as they readied themselves for what horror they might see._

**_*BANG*_**

_All of them filed in as the door fell down with a big thud._

_The leader came in last as he sees the state of the room._

_The smell was strong enough to knock someone unconscious, but that's not the problem._

_There's a lot of stuff that's all over the walls._

_White, gunky stuff that dried up._

_"Ugh, god," the leader gasped as the strong smell was getting to him._

_"Do you see anyone in there?" he gasped._

_"Uh, sir, we found someone here." The MTF confirmed as the whole group surrounded the said survivor._

_The said survivor was slouched on one of the monitors, as if he worked out something._

_"Also, we found one of the SCPs sir." The MTF added._

_"What designation code is it?" The leader asked._

_"Um, it's SCP-106." He stated._

_"What?!" HE shouted as he pushed the MTF out of the way as he made it to the back of the room where SCP-106 is._

_What he saw was unsettling._

_SCP 106 was on the floor in a fetal position, with the old man groaning from pain._

_The leader sighed as he got some of the scientists to investigate on this matter._

_"Run some tests on SCP-106 and see what's the problem here." He commanded as the scientists left with SCP-106 in tow, with said SCP still out of it._

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened sir." he finished as Franklin tried to take all of this information in.<p>

"So, he," he pointed to the unconscious man sitting in the chair. "Was responsible for this?"

"Yes, and we may have a possible scenario, sir."

"He somehow managed to escape the testing area somewhere in the Light Containment Zone, used the key cards from one of the guards there on the gates, and he managed to get here into the Entrance Zone." He explained.

"One thing." Franklin asked.

"What is it sir?"

"What did he do here?"

"Well..." the MTF trailed off as he tried to think of an explanation.

"It's possible that this man was suffering from 'Blue balls', as some may call it. He then used the internet here to search up porn and masturbated to his hearts content." The MTF theorized.

"Ugh, so all of this stuff is his sperm?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. We sent the scientist team to gather up the stuff to determine if it is sperm." The guard also confirmed

"Also," He added. "We're running tests on SCP-106 if there's any way hold him without anyone casualties. Along with this substance, we should be able to cut down on our casualties."

"Sir, we got the results!" One of the scientists ran as he almost slipped into the gunk.

"And?" The guard questions.

"Well, the test came out negative, sir. It's not sperm." The scientist said.

"Wait," Chief Franklin stopped the man from explaining.

"If that's not sperm then what is it?"

"Ugh..." An unfamiliar groan was heard as everyone looked at the source of the sound.

It was the D-Class.

"Ah, I probably shouldn't do that again."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked, looking around at the many people.

"Never seen glue before?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this one-shot.<strong>

**So, as stated from above, I'll be doing some one-shots as I update my story, mostly just to relieve some of the stress.**

**It works, believe me.**

**In any case, read on.**


End file.
